


Holy Sith!

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Jester learns some things about the Mighty Nein's force sensitive hobo.





	Holy Sith!

When the motley crew that would one day become the Mighty Nein joined up together, Jester just thought Caleb was a smelly hobo. Sure he was force sensitive, but so was his friend Nott. A dangerous thing to be in the Empire, but it was useful for the smuggling and adventuring business. Caleb also kept them from getting lost, so it wasn’t like they were ever going to turn Caleb or Nott into the Empire.

When Caleb pulled out his lightsaber and blocked a blast that was headed straight for Nott, Jester thought he was some kind of washed up Jedi. There were rumors after all of there still being Jedis, that they were just hiding. The rest of the Mighty Nein weren’t around, so Caleb begged her and Nott not to tell any of the others. Jester agreed but not before asking to look at Caleb’s purple lightsaber one more time.

When Jester was nearly killed by a rancor and Caleb let loose lighting from his hands killing the creature, all the pieces clicked together. Jedis did not control lightning, Sith did.

Caleb offer her his hand though like nothing happened. Like the others weren’t standing there completely dumbfounded. Like he hadn’t just one-shot a rancor. Like he wasn’t a Sith. “Are you okay?”

Jester nearly refused his hand, but she noticed how softly he looked at her almost like she had saved him. She took his hand and let him help her up. “Thank you, Caleb.” He smiled that sad smile of his.

“Caleb,” Beau said, speaking what was on everyone’s mind, “what the f@$&?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, so, I was talking to gray_mask and he was saying how a Star Wars AU would be neat and then we started talking about Caleb being a former Sith and I had to write this. I may come back to this setting, but I don't know if I know enough about Star Wars to really get it right, so I'm just planting this seed for now.


End file.
